zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess of Thieves
It was a quiet, dark night on the outskirts of Zootopia´s downtown. While on other areas of the city it was usually peaceful and safe at this time of the night, around that place it always wasn´t the case. During the nights was when the underworld of the city was always active, looking for new victims. While most of the criminals got often caught by the ZPD rather easily, there was one they hadn´t caught yet, who kept terrorizing all of the city´s denizens. He was Koslov, the brutal polar bear crime boss from Tundratown. With his extortion, casino and gun smuggling businesses, he had become the most powerful kingpin in the whole city´s underworld. Koslov had driven many honest mammals who had gotten into his way out of business, and the mobster showed no mercy to those who defied him. And it didn´t take much to defy the polar bear, that was for sure. One night, a nervous old badger with a cap and a trenchcoat was running from brutish wolf thugs, who were chasing him. There were no other mammals in the back alley to help him, so he had no choice to hide. The badger looked very fearful, knowing his life was at stake. Koslov´s men weren´t the forgiving type, and they had plenty of weapons with them always too. Especially since the badger was unable to pay a huge debt he owed to the mobster. He had nowhere to run, however. After coming to a dead end on the back alley, the wolves caught him. “Please, gentlemen, I beg of you! I promise to pay you as soon as I can”, he begged for mercy. “It´s too late, fool. Koslov doesn´t forgive broken promises. Time for you to sleep with the fishes”, A wolf thug pulled out a blade, causing the badger to flinch in horror. Trembling, the badger was ready to accept his horrible fate. He had no way out of this, when the thugs had him surrounded. “Leave the poor man alone!” shouted a female voice, and an arrow hit the wolf, causing him to drop the blade. “You!” he said in a startled tone, looking at the roof. Near the fire exit on the roof of the building was a beautiful yet muscular red vixen with chocolate-brown eyes, a bushy tail and a curvaceous figure. She wore an open tunic-like green jacket with rolled up sleeves, a red bra, a green miniskirt with a belt, black boots and a feathered archer´s hat, while holding a bow and an arrow in her hand. The wolves backed off as they realized who they were dealing with, leaving the poor mammal alone. She was the one who always did her best in protecting the poor mammals of the city from those who harmed them. She was none other than Robin Hood, Zootopia´s most legendary vigilante and the Princess of Thieves. Just the mention of her name sent the criminals away in fear. After the wolves left, Robin jumped off the rooftop and handed a bag of money to the badger, so he could pay his debt and keep some of it for himself too. "Thank you so much, Robin. God bless you", he thanked the beautiful vigilante. "You´re welcome. Keep your chin up: one day Koslov won´t be ruining any more lives in this city anymore", Robin said before she ran off. The cops came to the scene after she had escaped. The badger told everything that happened, from both the thugs and the vixen herself. It didn´t take long until all of this made it into the newspapers, and to the attention of the ZPD. They had both noticed Koslov´s increased activity, but also this mysterious vigilante. Who was she? And was she a friend or a foe? Which was what the ZPD´s top cops pondered too as they read the newspaper at their police car. These were none other than the city´s first rabbit cop, Justin Hopps, and his lovely vixen girlfriend and partner, Nadia Marian Wilde. For months, those two had spent a wonderful relationship as both partners in the force and as a boyfriend and a girlfriend. However, these news did baffle and concern them too. They too wanted to get on the tail of Koslov and stop him before he got too powerful, but they didn´t know what to make of Robin Hood. "They say that she helps the poor but also flees from the police. There´s no answer to whose side she´s on", Nadia read the article. "Sounds interesting. I´ve never heard of any vigilantes in this city before", Justin said. Even though he was a firm believer in justice, he didn´t know what to make of someone like Robin Hood. "Should we find out who she is?" Nadia wondered, putting down the newspaper as Justin drove the car along. Justin looked at her, not knowing what to answer. "I don´t know. But our main goal is to find Koslov, and stop him before things get any worse", he said. Nadia nodded. While Justin was often very reckless, he still did make reasonable decisions like that too at times. They´d have to wait and see if they´d run into the vixen or not. During the car ride, they arrived to the outskirts of Tundratown, where the less wealthy denizens of the district lived. It was also where the polar bear collected protection money from all of the small businesses there. "Hmmm..where should we start our investigation?" Justin thought, looking around the part of the town. Nadia too checked them out, from the bakeries to the barbershops. After a while, she saw a rather safe-looking spot. "How about that?" the vixen pointed at something. It was an old library building with two stone lions with crowns on their heads in front of it. The library looked like it had been there for many centuries. "Yeah, why not?" the rabbit nodded. Justin and Nadia walked in, eyeing carefully around them in case any of Koslov´s men were around. Luckily, there weren´t any. As they entered the old library, they saw a beautiful young vixen at the desk, arranging books. Like Nadia, she was in her twenties. The vixen wore a dark green blouse with jeans, and had glasses on her too. She noticed the two cops immediately, and went to greet them. "Welcome to the Tundratown Library, officers. I´m Miss Robin Locksley, at your service. How may I be of assistance?" she shook paws with Nadia and Justin. "Thank you, ma´am. However, we´re not here to borrow any books. We´re on police duty, asking for information", Justin showed their IDs, causing Robin to get a bit startled. "W-what might it be?" she stuttered shyly. "We´re looking for Koslov´s racketeers. Have any of his men visited this place, asking for protection money?" Nadia asked, looking around the library. The whole place had an old, mysterious aura that fascinated her. Robin went silent for a while. She didn't know what to answer at first. "Well...none of them have visited this library so far, since this is a public establishment and not a business. However, Fishtown Market has been frequented by Koslov´s wolves occasionally, and I´ve heard rumors of trouble brewing there recently. Maybe you should check that one out first?" the vixen librarian suggested. "Sounds about right. Me and my partner are going to see what we can do to stop this terror in Tundratown at least. Thanks for your advice!" Justin said as the two left the building together, not finding anything there. "She seemed very friendly, but also a bit suspicious to me too. Could she be hiding something?" Nadia suggested as they walked out. Robin adjusted her glasses as she felt a little worried. But neither Justin and Nadia knew why she felt that way. However, the vixen soon forgot her thoughts and went back to arranging her books in the history section. Just like she often did during her usual days in the library. But soon, her time would come. Meanwhile, at a big apartment near the edge of the city, a towering figure sat in his office there. His powerful arms were on the table with an ashtray and a model of Tundratown while he smoked a cigar. This polar bear in a business suit was none other than the feared Koslov himself, the worst criminal kingpin in Tundratown and in all of Zootopia at the moment. With his massive wealth and power, he ruled the underworld with an iron paw. While sitting there, somebody called him. The bear picked up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Wooly. How did it go yesterday with the debt collectors you sent?" Koslov talked at a phone. His face turned into a more serious one as one of his minions told the bad news. "Princess of Thieves again? Ugh, that fox is a real thorn in the side of our business! You failed in catching her once again!" he snarled. However, a cold smile appeared on his face amidst the smoke as he came up with an idea. "...Nah, forget about it. I´ll deal with her myself. And I´ve got just the right mammal for the job", Koslov shut the phone. The mysterious Robin Hood had been fighting back against his tyranny in this town, but now the villain was planning to strike back, and fight fire with fire. It wouldn´t be long until this conflict would get even more intense than it already was. In time, Nadia and Justin found their way to Fishtown Market. It was one of the most frequented shops in the whole district, for it sold the best fish and seafood in all of the city. The place was ran by a middle-aged male sable with glasses, who was just arranging his salmon stock there. He turned towards the direction of the door as the cops entered the place. “Ah. How may I be of assistance?” the mustelid asked. “We´re from the ZPD. Has there been any racketeering in this area?” Justin asked, going right to the point. He always did that when going on the trail of criminals. The sable looked very worried, but still told everything he had to. “Yes. Koslov´s men constantly extort protection money from this shop, but they don´t do anything to protect us. It´s just their way of taking from my kind. I have a family to feed, and it´s getting only harder for me to do it when that bear exploits us”, he told. Nadia looked at him with empathy and understanding. Being a former outlaw, she understood how hard it could be for mammals in that position. “Where does the money go that he extorts from you?” the vixen asked, looking around. “I´m not too sure, but Koslov´s racketeers have a hideout just around the corner. It´s heavily armed though, I wouldn´t go there all by myself if I was a cop”, the sable explained. Justin and Nadia thought about it for a moment, and checked the map of the area from his phone. “Don´t worry, we´ll solve this. You don´t need to be afraid for long”, she told the merchant. “Oh, bless you two”, he said in a grateful tone as the cops left, planning their next move. “What do we do now?” Nadia asked Justin outside. “Well, we have to get some reinforcements first. Now that we know where it is, all we have to do is to take the place tonight”, he said. However, they didn´t notice that they were being watched. The darkness fell upon the cold district, and it didn´t take long until Justin and Nadia had gotten their reinforcements from the ZPD. They were already on their way to the street where the racket was located. Still, the mobster´s men were busy that night. They had seen what had happened. Currently, two of Koslov´s wolf thugs had come to Fishtown Market and were threatening the sable. “So you ratted us out, eh? Well, now you´re going to pay for it!” they were ready to shoot the merchant who begged for mercy. “No. You´re going to pay”, a female voice said behind the corner. Before the wolves could answer, an arrow was fired. It hit the paw of the wolf threatening the sable, causing him to drop the pistol. “Robin Hood!” they gasped. The mysterious vixen vigilante dropped from the rooftop to the street, and fought off all of the thugs. “Thanks”, the sable said with a huge relief in his voice when the wolves left the place. Suddenly, Robin heard the loud sounds of the sirens, and jumped off. “Freeze!” Officer McHorn shouted as he noticed the vixen hopping around. Justin and Nadia too exited their cars, and were stunned as they noticed the beautiful yet lethal outlaw. “So she is real…Robin Hood”, Justin was surprised. “What is she doing?” Nadia wondered as the vixen escaped from the cops, climbing through the rooftops faster than a shadow. They now knew that the vigilante was not just a legend, but they still had no idea whether she was a friend or a foe. However, both of ZPD´s top cops wanted to find out. “Come! Let´s follow her, she might be on her way to the racket too!” Justin said, as the two went on Robin´s tail. However, the vixen had already gotten far as she entered the small racketeer hideout behind a seedy, quiet corner. Robin kicked the door open, and was instantly greeted by more wolf and lion thugs. They were no match for her martial arts. “You won´t be terrorizing Tundratown anymore soon, Koslov”, she said to herself after knocking the enemies out. She climbed up the stairs to the other end of the racket, where she found what the vixen was looking for. There was a big safe where the protection money in the area had went. Robin took a small tool out of her jacket pocket and went to open it. Almost instantly, the safe was open, revealing a huge sum of money. Without hesitation, Robin packed it on a bag she was carrying. “Halt! In the name of the law!” Justin´s voice was heard. The vixen was startled, but not afraid. Justin and Nadia headed upstairs fast, coming face to face with Robin. She was ready to defend herself. “Give the money back and there won´t be any trouble”, he said. “This doesn´t concern you, cop. This is about the citizens of Tundratown. If I were you, I wouldn´t do anything stupid”, the vigilante said seriously. The two officers backed off. They wanted to find out what this vigilante was about to do with the money, but they didn’t want a fight with her either. Suddenly, someone else entered the building. Someone very silent, who was approaching. Before Robin could do anything, she was facing up against a grayish, muscular female rabbit with striped patterns who wore a tight catsuit, carrying two pistols at the same time. Having a scar on her face, she looked very beautiful yet dangerous at the same time. “Jessica Savage!” Nadia gasped. She recognized the doe as one of the most dangerous hitmammals in the city, who worked for Koslov. Whenever the bear had a dangerous enemy he needed to dispose of, he sent this assassin after them. Jessica was feared by both the criminals and the police alike. A quiet and attractive, yet deadly doe. “Koslov sends his regards”, she said in her husky voice, firing at Robin. However, the vixen was fast and ducked the gunfire. A huge gunfight started between the two, with Robin using her crossbow and Jessica using her pistols. They moved upstairs so fast that Justin and Nadia couldn´t keep up with them. Still, Robin was a little outgunned during the fight. She started fleeing away in order not to either get caught or killed. When Jessica had her almost cornered, the vixen hopped away to a distant corner off the building roof, and disappeared. The rabbit went after her. When Justin and Nadia reached the rooftop, she was already gone too. “We lost them! Just when we were going to find out about this Robin Hood. Where could she have gone?” Justin wondered. As he looked around, Nadia noticed something on the ground. It was a golden spiked earring. “Check this out. She wore one of those when we first saw her”, the vixen showed it to her boyfriend. “Hmmm….this might come in handy. We can analyze this at our HQ, and see where its pawprints lead us towards”, Justin thought. Whenever the two did detective work in the ZPD, they didn´t want to rush in. Justin and Nadia always wanted to analyze every piece of evidence carefully before deducing anything. “You´re right. Let´s head back to the car”, Nadia said. The cops returned back to their reinforcements, who had already captured the thugs that Robin didn´t fight. Before they could get on the tail of Koslov, they had to find out who this Robin Hood was and was she on their side or not. In time, the two officers were at the ZPD, analyzing the pawprints on the earring. Nadia had a better sight and sense of smell, so Justin trusted her to check that out. Carefully, the vixen studied the piece of jewelry under a microscope, checking every important detail on it. "Hmm...not an inch of blood here, so Robin wasn´t injured during the chase yet. Surprisingly clean for someone who fights a lot. No food, grease or perfume in this either. Looks like a family heirloom too", she said. "Can you find anything unusual, my dear?" Justin leaned closer to her partner. "I´m trying my best...wait a minute! Why does this smell like some old parchment and dust?" she wondered. "Beats me. I wouldn´t expect an outlaw to smell like that at all. The last time I smelled something like that when we were in that library", the rabbit explained. "The library, with that vixen librarian....it´s starting to sound suspicious", Nadia started to understand the case. Justin gasped too as he realized it. "Miss Locksley! Could she be Robin Hood? She seemed awfully quiet about our investigations back there", he said as Nadia put her equipment down. "I don´t know. But we have to find a way to make her talk, and understand the situation. Whether we have to fight her, or fight by her side", Nadia decided. Justin looked at the woman he loved. He respected her courage that had started to show ever since the two started dating, but still felt very protective of her. "I agree, Nadia. We have to be very careful, though", he put his paw on her shoulder. "Don´t worry, Justin. Together, we can solve the case. Let´s talk to that librarian back in the library tomorrow", she decided. Justin nodded. They were more than one step closer to finding out who Robin Hood was. After that would be clear, they´d get back to stopping Koslov´s criminal business. The next day, his enforcers were patrolling the city more vigilantly than usual, considering Robin´s attack that night. Justin and Nadia had to keep a low profile while driving around Tundratown. "I hope they haven´t caught her yet", Nadia said as they drove the police car towards the library. In a minute or two, they hid the car on a backstreet and quickly headed to the library building. Much to their luck, Robin was still there. However, they couldn´t help but notice a tiny scar on her cheek, which only made her even more suspicious to them. "Good day, officers. How may I help you?" she asked in a polite, yet slightly nervous tone. "There is something we need to know, Miss Locksley. Does this look familiar?" Justin showed the earring to the beautiful, muscular vixen. She looked shocked. "W-where did you find that?" Robin asked. "On the tail of the vigilante Robin Hood, who was robbing Koslov´s business recently. The trail led us here. Is there something you know that you´re not telling us?" Justin asked curiously. Nervously, Robin sat down. She had no choice but to talk. "...Officers, you have to understand what I´m about to tell you. I may not be on the side of the law, but I´m not your enemy either", she spoke. Justin and Nadia looked at each other, and then turned back to the vixen. "So...you´re Robin Hood, aren´t you?" Nadia asked. "Yes. Many years ago, I led a normal life as a librarian at Tundratown, until Koslov´s empire started to get bigger. He started his most brutal extortion operations, which cost the life of my father, who often stood up against the way he treated the other mammals. All the pain and suffering I saw led me to rise up against him and become a vigilante, inspired by the legendary figure. I´ve been on the run from Koslov´s men and some corrupt officers for a long time,but it´s a risk I´m willing to take. For the good mammals of Zootopia", Robin told. Justin looked at her empathetically. He started to understand the fox more and more. Despite being on the opposing side of the law, she too was deep down for bringing justice to the city too in her own way. They realized it wasn´t the right idea to capture her or work against her. Both the cops and the Princess of Thieves had to work together in order to bring down a common enemy. "Robin, we too want to take down Koslov, but we cannot do it alone. And neither can you. In case you help me, we´ll let you go and never reveal your identity to anyone. Nadia and I will keep our promise", Justin vowed. "He´s right. As a fellow predator, I know how you feel about what has been happening to mammals with your status. We don´t want to be enemies with you either. Please, you´ve got to help us", Robin pondered about it, until she sighed and made her decision. "I will help you, if it is for the greater good", the beautiful vigilante vixen wiped dust off her glasses. "Thank you so much. We really appreciate it", Nadia shook paws with her. In a few minutes, the three started to talk about the location of Koslov´s skyscraper, and how the vixen had just recently found its blueprints. They started to make up a plan with her sneaking in, robbing the polar bear and disarming his security, so that the cops could come and arrest him at last. Robin would then go to hiding, so that she wouldn´t be discovered. "And if we enter here, I can sneak in unnoticed through the ventilation systems. The only thing I have to be careful of is his new assassin, Jessica Savage. I already faced her once, and she´s a tough piece of work", Robin described. "Don´t be too worried. With us and the ZPD, you shouldn´t be too much in trouble. Especially considering how good of an archer you are", Justin said. Nadia nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend. Robin brightened up too as they kept on planning. The Princess of Thieves was about to hit her goal. Meanwhile, Koslov sat at his office, counting his money and reading the news on his phone. More reports of his crimes and the appearances of Robin Hood had showed up, but nothing that our heroes didn´t already know. "That vixen is getting more troublesome every day. The next time she comes into her sights, you finish her off without mercy. Got it?" the bear asked Jessica, who stood by a bookshelf. "Yes, Boss", she said quietly. Koslov sat back down, enjoying a martini while checking the ammo in his gun. Even though he didn´t see anything yet, he had a feeling Robin wasn´t too far. And she indeed wasn´t. The vixen was now climbing on the wall, carefully dodging the lights that were around the place. Robin stayed very quiet, not even talking to Nadia and Justin via her communicator in order not to attract trouble. However, they had already talked about the signals, so the two cops knew what to do when the time was right. Robin found the spot that was the least lit, which was where she was supposed to go. The vixen opened it carefully with a knife hidden in her skirt and climbed into the ventilation system. Luckily, the shafts didn´t have that tight of a security, so the Princess of Thieves could crawl there carefully. After going through the system, she found the control room. She kicked open the crate and knocked out a wolf guard there. In a few seconds, she found the system override switch that shut down the security system. When that was done, all the alarms and lasers went off. The vixen contacted Justin and Nadia. "I´m done. Head here in five minutes. All I need now is to reach Koslov´s safe", she said on the phone. "Nice work, ma´am. Be very careful", Justin reminded as the call ended. Robin sneaked out of the room, walking quietly through the corridors until she found the room where the safe was located. However, it wasn´t going to be easy this time. Jessica Savage was guarding the room herself, with two revolvers on her paws. As she noticed Robin, she started to shoot her. "You´re not taking me down so easily!" Robin pulled out her crossbow. The two chased each other a bit through the hallway, firing at each other while trying to attack. Jessica was tougher than last time, and her gunshot caused Robin to drop her hat. Still, the vixen kept on fighting. She got closer and took out her sword, to which the jackrabbit assassin answered with her combat knife. They clashed close to the safe for a while. It was a tight struggle, and the vixen managed to get a few cuts in the progress. But that didn´t scare her away at all, only strengthening her will to fight. She had come so far to save the denizens of the town from Koslov´s tyranny, and there was no way Robin would give up. Jessica pushed Robin away from her, and was going to shoot her again with her guns. But Robin was faster this time. With her crossbow, she fired the two guns off her paws. Before the jackrabbit could do anything, Robin knocked her out and tied her up. As she was out of the way for a while, Robin went to the safe and opened it. When the door opened, the Princess of Thieves was amazed by all the amount of money and gold Koslov had hoarded there. He was richer than Gazelle. "This is for Tundratown", she started packing the stuff in her bag. When she had gotten every single piece of the polar bear´s hoard, the vixen was ready to go. Robin headed towards the exit she was planning to use while the ZPD was on their way. But the danger wasn´t over yet. "The Princess of Thieves...we meet at last, face to face", a booming voice said. Robin gasped, turning towards the direction of the elevator. Koslov had come to the room, holding a Tommy gun towards the vixen´s direction. "Put down the gun and this won´t be difficult. I´m here to take what belongs to the people", Robin said, holding her crossbow. "That´s not yours to decide. You´ve been a pest to my businesses for so long. It is time I end your vigilantism here", the polar bear was ready to shoot. However, the vixen was faster and managed to fire at his hand, causing him to drop the gun. Unarmed, Koslov didn´t surrender though. "So, we deal with this the old-fashioned way, mammal to mammal", he cracked his knuckles. "If that´s the way it must be done", Robin shrugged with determination. The two started an intense melee fight. Even though Koslov was physically stronger, the vixen still fought fearlessly with all of her strength. She kept struggling on, willing to protect the mammals of the city from him at all costs. Being strong for a fox, Robin wasn´t so easy to take down. As she thought of all the people she cared about as well as the new friendship whose seeds had been planted, it encouraged her to keep fighting more vigorously. "I will crush you like the little canine you are", Koslov was ready to choke her. Gathering all of her strength, Robin broke free from his grip and managed to gain the upper hand in the fight. "This is for all the mammals you´ve wronged!" she said. In a few seconds, Robin had knocked down the polar bear. She drew breath, feeling relieved after the intense struggle was over. The vixen vigilante had defeated one of the city´s most dangerous villains. She also took out her communicator, talking to Nadia and Justin. "Mission accomplished. Koslov and Jessica are down. You can now call reinforcements, I´ll be going for now", Robin spoke. The only thing left for her to do was to keep her identity secret as it had already been. "Great job! You´re a real hero, Robin. Godspeed", Nadia praised her fellow vixen. Justin wished good luck for her too as Robin took the money, ready to give it to the poor. It didn´t take long until she had hopped away from window, heading back into the night. In time, Bogo and his men arrived to the skyscraper. McHorn and Higgins escorted the polar bear and his assassin to the jail, while the buffalo arrived to congratulate Justin and Nadia, who had promised to keep Robin´s secret, with only them knowing the truth. "Well done. It´s no secret why I always saw you two the best duo in the force", the buffalo praised. "If it weren´t for my dear partner, I wouldn´t have gotten too far", Justin smiled lovingly at his vixen. That reminded Bogo of something. "Hmmm...I wonder what happened to Robin Hood. Haven´t seen where that vigilante went since the last attack on the streets", he thought. Justin and Nadia went silent for a moment, then spoke. "Wherever she is, we´ll find her when the time is right", they still kept the secret. "I see. Let´s get back to the HQ", Bogo went back to his car, as Justin and Nadia followed suite. Nadia turned towards the skyscraper, but didn't´see any sign of the Princess of Thieves anywhere. She had successfully managed to evade capture this time. "Thank you for your assistance", she sighed to herself as they went. Once again, another threat in Zootopia had been dealt with. Days passed, and peace was restored to the city. All the businesses and families Koslov had droven near bankruptcy were back on their feet, and none of his criminals traveled on the streets. Nadia and Justin were glad that their work with the stranger had paid off, gaining them a new friend in the progress. The cops and the vigilante had successfully put aside their differences and joined forces to take down a common enemy. It was times like this that required the law to get help outside it. There the two just sat in Justin´s apartment, watching Fabienne´s news on the TV as the snow leopard and Peter Moosebridge said their part. "Time has finally ran out for Koslov´s business empire as the polar bear has been sentenced to life imprisonment. It took the bravery of the ZPD to put an end to his terror in the city. However, there has been rumors that the mysterious vigilante called Robin Hood helped the two in the case, but the truth about her role in it was never discovered. Who she was or who she worked for, time will only tell if we see her again", the snow leopard told. "Feels good to be the heroes again, eh Justin?" Nadia put her paw on the handsome buck´s shoulders. She wore her black negligee nightgown already, since the night was near. Justin nodded shyly, looking lovingly at her. "Taking down bad guys is this couple´s specialty, my dear foxy", he scratched her chin. However, as they kept looking at the news broadcast, the vixen wondered something. "Hmmm...Justin, do you think we´ll ever see Robin Hood again?" she asked. Even though she had seen her alter ego recently in the library where she borrowed a couple of westerns, the other vixen hadn´t been seen in the feathered hat and her crossbow in a very long time. Not that there was any need for it during that time, though. "I don´t know, Nadia. Her job is done, and she went into hiding. But I have a funny feeling we haven´t seen the last of her", the buck told. "Whenever the citizens are threatened in the streets, maybe she´ll return then? She´s not much different to the two of us in that regard after all", Nadia suggested. Justin thought about it, and agreed. "Well, at least I´m glad we now have a powerful friend and ally on the underworld. You already seem to get along with her as the librarian too", he could see how she was in good terms with Robin´s alter ego. "Sure. It´s not hard to find good from the other side of the law....just like you found good in the hustler vixen who pretended to be a single mother getting a pawpsicle for her baby", Nadia remembered. Justin clasped her paw, appreciating Nadia´s fair words. It was her who had made him a better person in the past as well. "You vixens are some of the most fearless and beautiful mammals Zootopia has ever witnessed", he said in a kind voice. Nadia gave a feminine smile to him and kissed his bunny nose. "Whether I´d be an outlaw or a cop, I wouldn´t mind either solution as long as you´d be there with me", she said. As the night went on, the two just cuddled in the couch, safely against each other. They loved to cherish a triumphant, relieving moment after such an intense case. However, there was something they didn´t notice on the streets at night. On the rooftops and against the moon was the silhouette of a familiar muscular and curvaceous vixen, still in her feathered hat and bow, hopping around and ready for action. Nadia and Justin wouldn´t know when they´d run to her again and under what circumstances, but one thing was sure: a new adventure with her wouldn´t be too far. It wouldn´t be the last time the Princess of Thieves traveled in the night. THE END. Category:JustinxNadia Category:Justin and Nadia AU Category:What if-scenarios Category:Stories inspired by Robin Hood Category:Stories where Koslov is the villain Category:Gender swap fanfics Category:Action stories Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Stories featuring a quest to defeat the villain Category:AU Fanfics Category:Fanon stories